


Our Love Will See Us Through

by All-We-Must-Be (Innerangel08)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Episode: s01e06 The Great Wizard's Visit, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Ada goes to find Hecate in the aftermath of Agatha’s deception.





	Our Love Will See Us Through

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr.

__  


* * *

Ada looked at Agatha in exasperation wondering how many times she would have to stop her sister from overtaking her school. This was the second time in the space of a few months, and it was starting to become tiresome. She had just arrived at the correct time to save Mildred and Enid from being seriously hurt, or worse killed all because Agatha wanted her to lose her job.

“You have gone too far this time, Agatha. Do you realise how serious this situation could have been? You endangered the lives of my students and nearly cost two of them their lives?”

“No harm would have come to them, Ada. I’m sure the great wizard would have saved them if you hadn’t appeared.” Agatha feigned nonchalance to her actions.

“That’s beside the point, Agatha,” Ada replied in sadness realising just how far her sister had fallen. “Do you not even feel the slightest bit of remorse or guilt for what you’ve done here today?”

“Truthfully, no I don’t. Everything was going to plan until Miss Hardbroom gave her passionate speech earlier which nearly spoiled my plans. Luckily, I told her to stay away from the display and to take care of the bat problem in the West turret. I couldn’t have her interfering again.” Agatha chuckled. “You should have seen her face Ada, I’ve never seen her look so broken, and it was your actions and words that caused it. I wouldn’t be surprised if she decides to hand in her resignation.”

Ada’s face paled at the damage Agatha had done. Hecate couldn’t hand in her resignation, the school needed her, but most importantly she needed her. She couldn’t imagine Cackles without Hecate. While she had often been deemed the heart of the school, it was Hecate who was its soul. Her loyalty, strength, and devotion were the core foundations of the academy. If she left, Ada knew the academy would collapse, and she couldn’t allow that to happen. Ada just hoped that Agatha hadn’t ruined her relationship with Hecate for good.

She would give up anything to ensure her wife remained safe. Ada knew when they started their relationship that many would use their love against them. It was one of the reasons why they decided to keep their relationship a secret with only telling those they trusted. She knew Agatha would have found out eventually and use it to her advantage. Now, it seemed her hunch had been correct. She just needed to find Hecate to explain and repair the damage Agatha had caused between them.

“Go and find, Miss Hardbroom, Ada. I’ll take care of Agatha.” The Great Wizard told her seeing how tense and worried she had become after what Agatha had told her.

“Thank you, your greatness,” Ada replied in gratitude, before transferring herself to the west turret hoping Hecate would still be there.

She appeared at the top of the stairs of the turret, hearing someone crying softly in the room in front of her. Ada felt her heart thump painfully with each step she took. Standing in the doorway, her eyes spotted Hecate standing in the corner with her head bowed as she let out all the hurt and anguish caused by Agatha’s actions.

“Oh, Hecate.” Ada whispered seeing the other woman turn around to face her in shock as she hurriedly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“Forgive me, Headmistress. I thought you would be at the broomstick display?” Hecate said cursing herself when she heard how pitiful her voice sounded.

Ada flinched at hearing Hecate call her by her title. She hadn’t called her Headmistress since the first day she started at Cackles. It had taken her days to get Hecate to call her by her given name; now they were back to where they started. _‘Oh, Agatha what have you done?’_ Ada thought sadly as she tentatively approached her heartbroken wife.

“I would have been if it wasn’t for Agatha placing me in an enchanted sleep. If it hadn’t been for Maud Spellbody, Agatha would have full control of this school, and Mildred and Enid could have been seriously injured.”

Hecate’s felt her blood run cold and her eyes widened in realisation. Everything was starting to make sense. She should have known that something was wrong, with the way Ada had been treating the staff and students. How could she have been so blind and not realise that it has been Agatha all along? _Because you were too hurt by her words in her office that’s why’_ her voice bitterly answered.

“Agatha? That explains why you, I mean Agatha,” Hecate corrected “wanted to keep me away from the broomstick display. She knew I would have interfered.”

“Exactly. Agatha hoped that by sending you up here, her plan would be a success, I would lose my job so she could take over and for you to hand in your resignation.” Ada saw Hecate look away unable to meet her eyes. “Hecate?”

“I’m not going to lie, Ada. The thought had crossed my mind. It sounded as if you didn’t need me anymore, and I had disappointed you. I couldn’t help but think that my fears had finally come true and you had grown tired of me.”

Ada rushed over to Hecate and pulled her into her arms. She felt Hecate’s body tense before gradually relaxing as she instinctively tightened her grip and melted into the shield of Ada’s embrace.“I could never grow tired of you. I don’t know what this school or I would do without you. I need you more than you realise, Hecate.”

Hecate closed her eyes, trying not to let any more tears fall, at Ada’s declaration. Ada had needed her, and she wasn’t there to help. She had allowed Agatha take over the school, while Ada was helpless. If it hadn’t been for Maud saving Ada when she did, she didn’t want to think about what would have happened.

“I’m so sorry, Ada. I should have realised sooner that something was amiss.” Hecate whispered. “Perhaps if I had-”

“It’s not your fault.” Ada cut in sharply, withdrawing slightly from their embrace. “If anyone is to blame here, it’s Agatha. She’s the one that caused all of this mess. I let her visit the school foolishly thinking she had changed. I was unable to stop her from hurting you.” Ada said smiled sadly, as she lifted a hand to caress her cheek softly. “If anyone should be sorry, it should be me.” 

“Ada…” Hecate started when Ada’s fingers touched her lips to silence her.

“Let me finish.” Ada admonished softly.

When she saw Hecate nod in agreement, she removed her fingers from her lips and continued where she left off.

“I still remember the first day we met, and when I looked into your eyes, it was like time itself had stopped. You were and still are the most beautiful person I keep inside my heart. I love you, Hecate Hardbroom and nothing, and nobody, not even time itself will ever change that.”

Almost immediately, Hecate felt her breath hitch; and a steady, heavy pounding in her veins caused her pulse start to race at Ada’s declaration. Any earlier doubts she had melted away leaving her heart feeling whole once again.

“I love you too, Ada,” Hecate said with a tearful smile as she cupped Ada’s face in her hands, and leaned down pressing a tender kiss to her lips as the world seemed to disappear around them.

As long as they loved each other, nobody would be able to come between them; not even, Agatha Cackle.

 


End file.
